A Lost Prime in the Guild
by Nemesis Otaku
Summary: "Who are you?", asked Wendy. "I...was not given a name.", was the stranger's response. Wendy gulped. "Ok...can you tell me anything?" "I am not from here." Wendy sweat dropped before saying, "Well, that much is obvious." The silence continued for a while until the stranger said, "What does your planet know about Cybertronians?"
1. The beginning pt1

Hello to the community of ! I am Nemesis Otaku, and this is my first story! I'm very new to this, so hopefully I'll learn everything fairly quickly.

Anyway, for my first story, I thought of a crossover! Transformers x Fairy Tail. Now, anytime there's a new Transformers crossover, in which the main TF is a human, the first chapter is rather long and is always the same process of how they became a human. So, I'm going to try a different approach, and keep it brief.

I also want to point out that I type stories in a lackluster process. Meaning, I type the story as I come up with it. I will go back for grammatical errors, and will mix any other mistakes I can catch. If you find an issue or are confused, please let me know.

Anyway, enough with the talking, it's time for storytelling!

Eons ago, there was a battle between two brothers. Two gods. One, which harnessed the power of creation, who was named Primus. The other, with the power of destruction, titled Unicron. Their battle was waged for stellar cycles, too many years to count. Eventually, Primus created a group of warriors, named the Primes. Primus, along with his newest creations, fought back Unicron, and cast him out of their view. To this very day, Unicron has never been seen again.

After the battle was over, Primus lay dormant due to his grave wounds. During this time, the Primes were deciding what to do in their creator's absence. All of them had an agreement. They sacrificed their physical forms to create life on Cybertron, reducing the Primes to glorified sparks.

While operational, the Cybertronians were coexisting with each other, until that fateful day. We all know the story, right?

Now, in most alternate realities, the Autobots would pair up with the Decepticons and fight against Unicron. However, that was not the case for this universe. In this reality, the Cybertronians were even more brutal, to the point where only a fourth of the population was left. By the time Unicron showed up, there were no forces left to stand against him. Knowing this, Optimus traveled to the core of Cybertron as fast as he could and attempted to inform Primus' spark of the threat. However, there was another Prime waiting for him.

A direct copy and paste, with the only changes being his color scheme. The bot standing in between Optimus and Primus, was Nemesis Prime. The two have had their encounters before, with each battle resulting in both of them being hospitalized. While Optimus was ready to fight, Nemesis stood still, not bothering to raise even a fist.

The two stood there, waiting for someone to break the silence. Outside, Unicron was having a feast on Cybertron's surface. Nemesis finally spoke, and said the last thing that Optimus expected.

"Optimus Prime, I am here to offer my assistance and aid you. However, I do not plan to fight Unicron. I am here to help you reset the universe."

And there we have it! My first chapter of my first story! Let me know what you think so far, or ask me any questions to help clear up anything. I plan to release the next chapter later today, so come back for more! (If you want to, that is.)

Actually, rereading this...makes it seem like a small chapter... no worries, next chapter will be much longer. This chapter is basically testing out how the system works.


	2. The beginning pt2

**Welcome back, readers! So, this app is different from the site, so I'm kinda confused, but oh well. I noticed a couple of things were taken out when uploading last chapter. So, apologies if the Author's Notes appear to be part of the main story. I tried making a line to separate the A.N. from the main chapter, but that disappeared also. Anyways, on with the story...**

"You want to do what?!", exclaimed Optimus. He was expecting Nemesis to fight him, he never would have predicted that Nemesis would aid him. But what did Nemesis mean, "to reset the universe"?

"I said that I would help you.", deadpanned Nemesis. "I understand that. However, I don't understand why we have to "reset the universe"." "If you believe that we can defeat Unicron, you're a fool. He's too powerful, and we can't make that up with numbers. Especially considering just how few survivors there are.", explained Nemesis. Optimus nodded, but was still waiting for an answer to his question.

"If you want a universe free from Unicron's reign, then we must reset it to where there is no Unicron." "I'm sorry, but I still don't understand.", said Optimus Prime. Nemesis sighed, before getting to the point. "If we use all of the power left in each of the Prime's sparks, we can combine it with Primus' spark, and then we'll be able to make one grand, and final creation.", explained Nemesis. "Another universe.", finished Optimus. "Indeed."

"While an interesting idea, we don't have time to search the planet for the Prime's sparks.", reasoned Optimus. "Do you remember why we exchanged fists in the past?", asked Nemesis. Optimus thought over it for a while, until he finally realized, "You were trespassing on their respective honorary grounds!" "Indeed. My mission was to take the sparks of the Primes, and bring them to Unicron." Nemesis then summoned numerous circles (think similar to Erza's), and out from them, came the sparks of the Primes.

Optimus watched as Nemesis brought forth all of the pre existing Prime's sparks. "Impressive.", praised Optimus. Nemesis walked towards the core, with the sparks levitating towards Primus' very own spark. During this time, Unicron was decimating the planet's surface, and was close tho where the last two Primes were. When Nemesis was standing right in front of Primus' grand spark, he turned to look at Optimus and said, "Only two more sparks needed to complete this task."

Rubble was falling from the ceiling, and the chamber was shaking non-stop. Optimus walked to where Nemesis was, and nodded, ready to do this grand task. Both opposites looked at each other, agreeing on what they had to do. Both opened their chests, revealing their respective matrixes. "I Optimus/Nemesis Prime, descendant of Primus, the last of the Primes, have vowed to light our darkest hour! That time is now! Today, in this very instance, I use this blessed matrix, and hereby repel the Chaos Bringer!", chanted both of the Primes.

Above the surface, Unicron sensed his disciple, as well as the true Prime. He immediately tore into the ground, making his way towards the core of Cybertron.

Within the chamber housing said core, the two Prime's were in immeasurable pain. Both felt as though their bodies were being ripped about, and that would be true. Both had their bodies being torn to pieces as a result of fusing their sparks with Primus'. Both of them could feel their consciences slip.

Above the Primes in pain, Unicron tore the ceiling from above their heads. This led to Unicron seeing the Primes screaming in agony, as well as all of the sparks floating. Unicron quickly pieced all the clues together, and raised his hand. In the palm of his hand, he was focusing all of his power into a devastating blast. After creating a big enough ball of raw energy, he aimed his palm towards the two Primes.

The Primes had noticed Unicron's arrival, and were focusing their remaining energy on creating a new universe. When doing this, Unicron had finished his aiming. Now, he unleashed his power onto the Primes, with them being at his mercy. Now, with the blast making its way towards the Primes, all hope seemed lost. However, the Primes didn't attempt to dodge the blast. Instead, they kept their gaze in front of them, focusing all they had into their last action. Then, when the blast was right behind them, a bright light showered the chamber.

Unicron saw the Primes being consumed by the bright light, and knew that he failed in his conquest. Before he was consumed, he screamed out at the stars in rage, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

And then there was nothing. Nothing but silence. Then, there was a big- BOOM!

Magnolia, Fiore...

In the land of Fiore, a famous guild was having another one of their infamous brawls. Specifically, Fairy Tail. Inside said guild hall, a certain Fire Dragon mage was in another insult session and going back-and-forth with a certain Ice mage.

"Oi! Flame breath! Try brushing your teeth for once, will ya?, said Gray.

"How about you try putting on some clothes stripper!", exclaimed Natsu.

At the bar, the rest of Team Natsu was watching the chaotic brawl in both amusement and annoyance. Near the end of the bar, we see a blonde sigh in exhaustion. "Are those two every going to stop fighting?", asked Lucy Heartfilia. "I don't mind personally. It just proves that Faith Tail is truly a family.", said the ever timid Wendy.

While they were casually taking, Erza decided she would step in. However, before she had the chance to pummel the two bickering mages, the door to the guild hall was opened.

The guild was expecting a member to return from a mission. However, that's not what they saw. No, instead they saw a stranger at the door. Now, Fairy Tail is used to seeing strangers, as they would usually show up hoping to join the guild. However, this stranger didn't seem to have any intention of joining. It seemed that they didn't have the intention of doing anything other than passing out. I mean, how could someone not pass out from having a puddle of blood underneath them.

All of Fairy Tail stood there shocked, and not just due to the blood, but just what caused the massive blood loss. In the abdomen of the stranger, was a blade. Mirajane, Erza, and Markarov rushed to the door in hopes to aid the stranger. However, all three stopped their advances when the stranger coughed out a massive amount of blood. Then, the stranger fell backwards onto the floor. The trio kneeled next to poor stranger, with Erza yelling, "Wendy, get over here fast! He needs healing!"

As if the guild hadn't be horrified enough, the stranger grabbed Wendy's arm, startling her. Erza summoned a sword, pointing at the stranger's throat. The stranger said, with a hoarsely voice, "She is coming. The Great Deceiver!" "Who?! Who's coming?", questioned Mirajane. "Quintessa..."

And just like that, lights out.

The guild looked at one another, wondering who this... Quintessa was, and how this stranger ended up in such a state.

Little did the guild know, that this stranger would be their gateway into the Cybertronian war.

 **Author's note:**

 **And, that's a wrap! I probably changed this thing 9 times, and I'm still unsure if this is the right way to proceed. As for when this takes place... this chapter takes place after the whole "Natsu-gets-stuck-in-an-artificial-dragon-arc", but before the S-class trials. I still haven't fully figured out this app, so apologies if this is weird to read. I will clear up the "stranger's" basic backstory during the next chapters. If you payed attention to the details, this story is rated M. That's because I plan on having some dark themes in this story. I will list those themes, as well as the reason I chose certain characters to take center stage.**

 **Anyway, please, please tell me your thoughts. Any input would be appreciated. : )**


End file.
